One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 14
"Captain Beta of the Beta pirates, if I guess correctly, you are under arrest. Punishment is execution by gunfire. But if you attempt to fight me, I will execute you here, and nail your body on the marine base. Which do you prefer? Cold steel ripping parts of your organs in pieces? That, or me punishing you in the most horrible fashions?" Beta did not like this guy. Really, were all the marines in the Yatara branch sadistic guys, who were gifted with power? No... Power made them sadistic. That doesn't help one bit! "Save me!" Zozo started to run towards the marine, and the marine just punched him in the face. Zozo hit the wall, and looked at the marine. "R...Roroc... Why?" "You are a pirate. Pirates must die. It is the absolute code of all marines. Killing scum like you will make the marines strong yet again. Most of the marines here have gotten lazy, seeing as how only 2 people have invaded the entire base, and defeated hundreds of marines." - Zozo couldn't believe those words. Just 2 pirates attacked... And all for Zozo. Why did they want Zozo? He was just a human who had a devil fruit that made him a monkey. Did they want to kill people? Why were these pirates after him? But that was not the point. Roroc was going to kill him, and no convincing would change that psychos mind. He had to do something he would not like. "Umm... Beta or whoever you are... Want to fight this guy?" "Sure!" Yesterday Zozo would laugh at anyone if they told him this would happen. Zozo was going to fight a marine who wanted to kill him for no reason, and the person who could save him was a pirate. Zozo still wanted to laugh, he could lie to himself, saying this was not happening. - "Gomu Gomu no... BAM!" Tack sent a punch at Fea. It was Tack's fault. He sneezed, and Fea ran at him to attack. She was nervous, and on,y half thinking. The punch hit her, but she did slice some skin off his arm before she ran back. Tack looked at Brog, and saw he wasn't there. Tack knew he was behind him. "Gomu Gomu no... Cannon Bam!" "Tekkai!" Tack suddenly turned around, and struck at. Brog. For some reason, Brog wasn't even affected by the attack. He did look somewhat uncomfortable though, so he did feel it. Tack decided it was not enough. "Gomu Gomu no... Bam volley!" Tack sent punch after punch after punch. He would attack for only 4 seconds, and then attack Fea. 1... Brog wasn't even shaken by the attack...2...He could hear Fea sprinting...3...Brog looked like he was still concentrating...4... Tack turned around and saw Fea slice part of his chest before Tack could grab her. That's when he felt the cut from his back, and knew Brog attacked him. Tack was attacked from both sides, and they both felt pretty deep. Fea and Brog went past Tack and started to slice at each other. They would never have continued finishing off Tack, one of them could have struck the other at any time. Tack looked at the both of them, and knew he had to use it. It was one of most powerful attacks, but he had to do it. Whoever was struck by it might not be standing for a while. - "Zozo punch!" "Beta punch!" Zozo struck Roroc in the chest, and when Zozo ran away, Beta struck the same spot. Roroc was hit by both of the hits, and could barely stand. How could this be? He was stronger then the two! He was, had he fought any of them alone, he could have killed them in under a minute. However, the two had the almost plan. Strike, run, have another strike, run, continue until threat is eliminated. The two were rather fast, and the punches were nearly equally strong, so Roroc could not relax. "Let's finish this! Tail whip!" Zozo used his tail to wrap around Roroc's neck, and Zozo used his tail to smash Roroc at the ground. When Roroc was stunned, Beta jumped in the air, and sent a stomp at his face. Beta full 220 L.B weight smashed at Roroc's face, and had it been a normal human, they would die in an instant. They knew the guy was strong, so they knew he would live. But Roroc was defeated. Both Beta and Zozo walked towards each other, and they smiled. Zozo remembered he was a pirate at this second, and ran. Beta saw the monkey run, and only had one word in his head. "Weirdo." Beta had to free his crew now. Back Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc